Como no decir que estas saliendo con Morinaga
by Fainoha
Summary: Situación hipotética de como senpai diría que su pareja es Morinaga...de mala manera, claro...


**Como no decir que estas saliendo con Morinaga**

Antes que nada, evita apostar contra Isogai. Puedes perder vilmente...claro que la tentación es fuerte cuando te dice que si el pierde te dejará matar a Kurokawa sin intervenir; el problema es cuando tu pierdes y te toca decir que sales con Morinaga.

En él no tan hipotético caso de que pierdas evita decirlo de mala manera:

**1\. No dejes la puerta de tu habitación abierta cuando Kanako te va a visitar.**

Sabes perfectamente que Morinaga no se propasaría contigo si tu hermanita está cerca (se lo dejaste muy claro); el problema se presenta cuando él necesita una "subida de energía" y se cuela en tu habitación cuando Kanako está en el baño y tú te estás cambiando, te besa y tú le correspondes (ante nada dirás que te agrada...bueno, quizá sólo si tu investigación dependiera de ello).

Debido a que NO pusiste el seguro Kanako entra (ya que ella y tu dormirán en tu habitación) y ve ese beso apasionado que le estas correspondiendo a tu "no pareja". Grita, _-de emoción, obviamente, ella siempre os ha shippeado-_, a ti se te hiela la sangre, te ha visto y no puedes negar que no son pareja (era parte del trato con Isogai). Le das un buen golpe a Morinaga y lo sacas a patadas de tu habitación, con suerte morirá desangrado y ya no tendrás que decir nada a nadie más. Pero necesitas explicarle a Kanako (que más feliz no puede estar).

Una charla después, Kanako confirma lo que desde antes intuía...y te ha extorsionado: un teléfono nuevo o "tal vez se le vaya la lengua". Aceptas, no estás preparado para decirle a alguien más...

**2\. No pierdas los estribos cuando Tadoroko te pregunte por tu relación con Morinaga.**

_**...y menos si el canal de la Universidad está transmitiendo en vivo... **_

Llegas mucho más temprano de lo usual al laboratorio, tus muestras se han contaminado, es necesario repetirlas. Eso te trae de los nervios, ¡tu investigación no avanza! Llevas un rato trabajando cuando Tadoroko y Mika llegan, sin darles tiempo de nada les ordenas que hacer. Horas más tarde tu humor ha empeorado ya que no avanza y los otros dos han cometido "errores imperdonables" _-solo rompieron un vaso de precipitado y tiraron menos de 1 gramo de reactivo...-_; para colmo Morinaga te llama, por inercia contestas y le gritas que te deje trabajar y no moleste, cuelgas, en menos de 3 minutos tienes 50 mensajes de disculpa 3 correos de voz y 5 llamadas perdidas, ¡definitivamente es idiota! ¿qué parte de "no molestes" no entendió?

Y bueno, un aparentemente preocupado y asustado Tadoroko te pregunta: ¿Está todo bien con Morinaga-senpai? ¿Tuvieron otra pelea de pareja?

¡Shock! Mika rompe otro vaso y tú te quedas más blanco que nunca. Estas a punto de golpear a Tadoroko y negar que Morinaga es tu pareja, pero si Isogai se entera...así que gritas a todo pulmón: ¡No! ¡Morinaga y yo estamos bien! ¡Somos una feliz pareja! ¡Deja de molestar!

Shock de nuevo, todo en silencio y ¡boom! bullicio ¿afuera?, la puerta se abre y una cámara te apunta. Tienes ganas de golpearte contra la pared. ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?! La semana pasada te avisaron que se haría un directo a toda la Universidad enfrente de tu laboratorio. En conclusión, TODA la Universidad lo sabe e increíblemente Morinaga sólo tiene 1/9 la culpa...

_...no olvides que Isogai puede ser un estafador, pero no es omnipotente..._

**3\. No le digas a Isogai que ya cumpliste la apuesta cuando te llame.**

Isogai es un entrometido, lo sabes de primera mano, así que es obvio que te preguntara con vas con lo que prometiste, tu para no quedar mal dirás que ya cumpliste. Lo que no sabes es que Tomoe y Kurokawa han llegado a Japón y decidieron ir a visitar a Isogai primero, él que cree en ti y les pregunta el cómo tomaron el que Morinaga y tu sean pareja; debido a que tu mentiste a Isogai, ellos se han enterado por él. En resumen, se armó un escándalo colosal y Tomoe te ha llamado pidiendo la verdad, como puedes se la das (está vez Isogai si está ahí, así que no puedes mentir), después escuchas un golpe y gritos de histeria, Isogai toma el teléfono y te informa que Tomoe se ha desmayado y a Kurokawa le ha dado un ataque de pánico...

**4\. Que Morinaga no se entere de la apuesta...después.**

¿Cómo se ha enterado? Es la pregunta del millón. ¿Lo ha malentendido? Obviamente. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ni idea.

Después de enfadarte, gritarle y luego explicarle, Morinaga no puede estar más feliz y enojado también. Les haz dicho a todo el mundo que él y tu son pareja...menos a él. Desde un punto teórico quien primero debe saber que son pareja son ustedes y luego los demás. Pero ¿qué cosa ha sido normal con ustedes?

Tardas un rato en calmarlo, después de ello te arrepientes pues ahora es todo felicidad y no lo soportas, es odioso cuando tiene el autoestima alta. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer?, si al final nunca cambia, después de todo es tu pareja, TU Morinaga

...aunque los golpes no están de más cuando te propone "dormir" juntos para celebrar, y empieza a decir algo de camas matrimoniales y la posibilidad de tener una gran boda...

**5.** Ya no temes decirle nada a nadie más, lo peor ya paso y sabes que tu padre lo tomará bien cuando vuelva. El problema es decirle a los de Morinaga...


End file.
